Our Eternal Love
by Reader4Lyfe
Summary: She saved his life but now she must pay.  She broke their laws and now they are after her.  Can eternal love really be the key to saving her life or will everything she ever had go up in flames? ExB. Vamp. Lemons.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys. So, this is my new story. I'm really nervous about it because I've never written a vamp story before, but I have written other stories. Personally, I don't think I'm that good at writing supernatural but depending on you guys' response to this I'll continue it. I hope it has as great a turn out as SAM did.**

**I wanna thank ImaTwiTard for betaing this. She's awesome. **

**Disclaimer:****"Hey, people. We're about to go on another wild ride with R4L. But remember, I own the characters and she owns a family of 14 cyber bunnies. Lol. Enjoy!" S.M.**

**Prologue BPOV**

I knew someone was out there. I knew it. I could feel them behind me. It made chills run down my spine. I hurried down the deserted street. It was dark, the evenly placed street lamps providing some light, but not enough to give me any sense of reassurance.

This is what I get for working late and not accepting my father's offer to escort me home. I sighed and crossed the street after looking both ways.

Something broke behind me; it was a branch.

The chills in my spine intensified.

I hurried faster, grabbing a fistful of my dress so I wouldn't fall, as I was wont to do.

Three more blocks and I would be home.

My breaths came faster, my skin had goose bumps, and my eyes couldn't focus on just one thing. Whoever was out there was following me, had been since I left the schoolhouse.

I could've gone to the police but the station was on the other side of town and besides, what would I tell them? 'I have a feeling someone is following me because branches are breaking and chills are running up and down my spine.' They'd laugh and wonder why I was out alone at night. It was considered unladylike and disrespectful to my family.

Two more blocks.

Dammit, why did these streets have to be so damn long? Swearing was also considered unladylike. I smirked to myself because I didn't really care. I didn't care what people thought of me but my father would kill me so I kept up the facade for him.

One more block.

Did I just hear footsteps? My hands started to shake. My heart beat faster. He was closer now.

Oh god.

I could see my house, just a few more feet.

I barely had time to scream before a hand came down over my mouth and an extremely hard arm went across my waist, jerking me back into what felt like a wall, knocking the wind out of me. Hard, cold lips pressed against my ear and whispered "Try anything and your life will end."

So I didn't.

My shawl fell from my shoulders as he dragged me to the woods behind my house. When we hit the trees, we seemed to be flying because I could not make out my surroundings or feel the ground beneath my feet anymore. My hair was whipping around me. I was scare, no, terrified. I was hoping he wouldn't hurt me, or worse, kill me.

But that was impossible.

Because when the wind stopped whipping by me, time seemed to slow down and I wanted to die. No one could hear my screams and no one came to help me.

And after he was done he whispered three words in my ear.

"Feel the burn."

And so I did.

And I wanted to die.

**What'd you think? Good? Bad? Intriguing? Lemme know! Review! Pretty please?**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta. Particularly one who's good with grammar and who I can sometimes bounce ideas and such off of. If you are interested PM, email, or IM me.**

**Until next time,**

**R4L**


	2. Strong Feeling

**Well, here's chapter one. I hope you guys like it.**

_**Disclaimer:****"Hello, people. Read and review. I read them too ya know and please, always remember I own the characters and R4L just likes to do dirty things with them. *Wink*. Ciao!" S.M.**_

**BPOV**

Running was my favorite thing to do these days. It was the only thing that calmed me down enough to keep my focus, not that I had much to focus on anymore. The feel of the wind in my hair and splitting across my skin always relaxed me. Helped me think. The sky was a beautiful baby blue and every few minutes the sun would peek out from behind some clouds. I don't really remember what the warmth of it felt like and in some ways I missed it but in others I didn't.

I sighed.

More things I didn't want to think about, didn't want to dwell on. It was bad for me to do so. I'd lose my temper. And that wouldn't be good for anything within a five-mile radius. My skin sparkled when the sun peeked out again. I looked at my hands as I ran. They were the same as always; small and dainty. They sparkled like diamonds and I wondered if it looked better than actual diamonds.

I stopped running. The wind settled around me. I took a deep breath and noticed the thirty different trees around me, the bugs under my feet, the family of bunnies just behind me and a million different other things. I could name them all but that'd take forever, something I had but I wouldn't name them. I smelled something else... something delicious.

I took off to the west, bursting through some foliage to see a few elk grazing by a small stream. They haven't noticed me yet, which was good because I didn't feel like chasing after my food today. I took a few steps forward and pounced, wrapping my legs around the largest and clamping my teeth in its neck. The hot blood extinguished the fire in my throat only minimally. I took down three more and felt much better. Relieving the burn in my throat always served to make me feel better even when I didn't know I wasn't feeling good.

I brushed invisible dirt off my white dress and stood from where I was perched on a branch of a fifty-foot tall spruce. I flipped and landed lightly on the balls of my feet on the ground. I grinned to myself. I was never a fan of heights before I was forced into this life and now I can't seem to keep myself on the ground.

"Bella."

His voice was soft, as if he was right in front of me even though we were two and half miles apart. I straightened up and ran back to our cottage. I was there in less than a minute. I opened the door and found Emmett shirtless, sprawled across the wooden floor looking at apartment magazines.

"Yes?" I answered him.

"Are we moving again?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders as I sat cross-legged next to him.

"I think we should. I mean we don't do much of anything here and it's getting close to the summer time. That means campers, hikers, hunters and the like. We don't want a repeat of last year."

Emmett nodded.

Last summer Em and I were out hunting and we happened across three hikers who thought they'd died and gone to heaven when they spotted me. I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings, which was completely stupid on my part, and wasn't able to hide before they saw me. They had cameras and said no one would believe what they saw if they didn't have proof. So, Emmett and I had to kill them. It wasn't pretty and I didn't like doing it. We didn't drink their blood, just snapped their neck and burned their bodies. Em made a joke about the irony in that. They would have exposed us and it wouldn't have been good seeing as we live in West Allis, Wisconsin. It was really Milwaukee and Emmett joked that we lived in a city with a city.

"So where do we go this time?" he asked bringing me out of my past musings.

"Well, I visited the local library today and googled 'sunless places in the U.S.'. Seattle, Washington came up as well as a few other places but not too far from Seattle was a little town called Forks. It's small and it rarely has sunny days so we could stay there longer."

He hummed. "But what about people and hunting?"

"It's a woodsy town with plenty of wildlife and space. We could hunt without fear of being discovered and since the population is so small we won't have to worry about being found. Well, as long as we stay off trials and such."

He thought for a minute and then grinned.

"So we're moving out of the city in a city?"

I laughed. "Yes, my dear brother, we are."

His joy and lightheartedness washed through me. I breathed deeply and smiled. He was always so happy and carefree. He was hardly ever worried about anything. Sometimes I was jealous and other times I was grateful. He's been my anchor for some, or most, of the extremely hard times.

I watched him as he grabbed another magazine that was full of jokes and start laughing when he thought some were funny and frowning when they weren't. I let my eyes lose focus and watched the air shimmer around him, watched the bright white color pulsate from his head to his toes.

My power was quite unique and took me a long time to understand, figure out, and use. It was hard and taxing, which was saying something since, vampires do not get tired.

Emmett punched me in the leg, snapping me out of my day dreaming once again.

"You okay, B?"

I nodded and challenged him to a wrestling match since a thunderstorm was coming on. He grinned and hopped up and raced me out the woods.

Within the next week we would be in our new home and new things would await us there.

* * *

It took us longer than a week to find a place to live. I was getting frustrated and a little worried because people were getting closer to our cottage (it was supposed to be empty and abandoned but we sort of fixed it up) and soon we'd be found out.

Finally we found something. It was out of the way and quite hidden from prying eyes but you could still reach if you knew where the turnoff was. We took a plane there and bought a jeep because Emmett had always wanted one. It took about two hours to get to the house.

"Wow," Em whistled.

It was a huge white house that reminded me of the homes the 'royals', rich upperclassman folk, had in the suburbs in old England when I was growing up. The first floor had the living room to the right and the dining room and kitchen to the left. In front of the front door were the stairs and behind those was the den. The second floor had four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The bedrooms were spacious and connected by a door like some hotel suites.

Em had already picked his room, as had I. The third one we were going to turn into a library of sorts, with books and a computer or two. We weren't sure what to do with the fourth one so we just left it alone.

In the dining room we had put a table and chairs in just for props and the kitchen was left alone. We furnished the living room with a couch and two love seats and a flat screen and a few games systems because Em couldn't resist. I rolled my eyes at him and just laughed.

After a few weeks and a few forged documents, I found a job at the local bookstore. Sue Clearwater was the owner and she was very nice. Her son, Seth, had to be one of the kindest people I had ever met in all my years. Sue told me that she thinks he has a crush on me, after about a month of working there. I laughed and waved her off. Her daughter, Leah, hated my guts for some reason. Whenever she was around, she tried her hardest to make my life miserable.

I asked her once, what her problem was and she responded with a 'Fuck off, Bitch!'. It made me angry and I laughed to myself when I realized she didn't know I could snap her neck with one finger.

One time, I let my eyes lose focus as I stared at her and Seth stock the shelves with a few new releases. The air around them was complete opposites. Seth's was white and I could sense a kind of peacefulness and calm, almost like Emmett's and knew that when those two met they'd be friends for a while. Leah's, however, was dark red, and angry red. It made me wonder what she went through to get that color and to have that much hatred and rage and sorrow around her for her to be like that.

I told Emmett about this and he said he wanted to meet Seth and that Leah was either heartbroken or someone died that was really close to her. I joked with him asking him when he had became such a genius

Turns out he was right, about both things.

Sue told me their father had died of a heart attack just six month ago and her high school sweetheart left her…for her cousin.

Talk about pain.

Emmett, after much laziness, got a job at the docks in Port Angeles. He rather liked it because he could lift heavy things like it was a piece of paper and not many people would say anything because, well, he was huge.

Of course we were paid but since we rarely spent money on things we mainly invested it or saved it. Years and years of saving could come handy, I should know. I wasn't living on the streets when the Great Depression hit…

Overall things had been going good for us. We kept ourselves busy, hunted every two weeks or so, and lived comfortably for about three months.

It wasn't long before I started to get a feeling that something bad was about to happen…

* * *

**So, review? Please? I'm sad that I only have two. Do you guys know how long it took me to come up with this outline and then put it into words? I even did this long hand, in class! I'm in college, guys. I'm not supposed to do that...Lol. Any who, as I'm a few chapters ahead, I hope to update every Sunday/Monday, depends on how I'm feeling. Sound good? Review and let me know.**

**My beta, _ImaTwiTard_, is beyond awesome. I'm so glad she found me and I found her. Go check out her story, _Forks Elementary School_. It's just been updated!**

**Review, guys. Please? I dont wanna have to get down on my knees and beg...**


	3. If I Died

**Hello, again, peeps. Here's chapter 2 like I promised. I won't keep ya so git ta readin'. Lol.**

_**Disclaimer:**_**"I like this story so far so why aren't you guys reviewing? I would if I had an account here, but sadly, I don't. I just do her disclaimer. Always remember, I own the characters, and R4L owns two beta fish named J.C. and Roe." S.M.**

**EPOV**

I wonder what would happen if I were to die. Would anyone care? Would anyone plan my funeral; put me in a nice casket, have a ceremony, and bury me six feet under?

Well, seeing as I don't have any family left, I don't think that's a possibility for me.

I sighed as I shut the hot water off then got out the shower, and wrapped a towel around myself. I ran a hand down the fogged up mirror, wiping away a line of steam. I looked at myself. My hair looked almost black since it was wet, my eyes were a little sunken and there were bags under them; my face had seen better days.

I don't sleep well. I hardly ever sleep actually. When I do sleep, I have nightmares that have me waking up in the middle of the night, sweating and gasping for air. I never remember them the next morning and it frustrates me because I never know why I keep having the nightmares. I look like the dead on a daily basis and people tend to stay away from me. During high school, kids gave me a wide birth because they thought I'd either kick their asses or was on the verge of dying any second.

And that was before the nightmares.

After I got kicked out of foster care shortly after my eighteenth birthday I walked the streets for three days before an old lady found me wondering the streets late at night. I stared at the mirror remembering the night she found me.

_I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked down the empty street. It was getting colder and if I didn't find a place to get warm soon, I knew I was going to get pneumonia, because I'd been out here almost three days._

_I got kicked out of the shelter I was in because they needed the bed and the space for a mother and her two toddlers. I didn't mind, I had needed to move on anyways, but some wannabe gangster kids mugged me the next day__.__The bastards had taken the rest of my clothes and the thirty dollars I had managed to save after living with the Nomad family, before I moved into the shelter, kicked me out. I was actually glad to leave James and Victoria because they treated me like shit anyways. _

_The only things I had left were my social security card, my birth certificate, and my high school diploma. The damn thugs didn't take that. I shivered. It was getting colder. I could see my breath in front of me, but just barely. This was not good. The thin long sleeve shirt I had on wasn't doing me much good. My hands started shaking._

_Damnit. _

_Suddenly, an old rusty red truck pulled up against the curb next to me. I braced myself to fight or flight. I didn't know what was about to happen. It was too dark to see into the cab so I backed up some as the person got out and came towards me. My gut told me to run but I wondered why this person decided to stop anyways._

_A short, slight old woman came walking towards me. From the dim light I could see she had reddish long hair and a slight limp in her walk. She walked right up to me._

"_What are you doing wondering these streets so late at night? It's not safe out here, ya know."_

_I looked at her like she was crazy, maybe she was for getting out of her car and walking up to a complete stranger. I could've been a murder or something and was going to end her life and steal her car or some bullshit like that._

_Instead I repeated her question to her._

_She nodded and said, "Well, I had feeling that someone needed my help, so I went for a drive."_

_My look of bewilderment made her laugh._

"_What's your name, son?"_

"_Edward," I whispered._

_Somehow, this old lady made me feel safe just by being in her presence. I didn't feel threatened by her. And she called me son, just like my dad used to do before…. I shook my head, not wanting to go down that path right now._

"_Well, Edward, I'm Mrs. Cope, but you can call me Elaine. It's cold out here. Get in the car and I'll take you home. Get you some food and a nice warm bed." She grabbed my arm and pulled towards her truck._

_I shook my head at her because she had to be crazy to pull a stunt like this, but I knew there was no arguing with the woman so I got in the truck and a second later we were off to her small little two story house. I wondered what her husband would think of her bringing a random, gangly looking kid home after being about so late at night._

_She ushered me into the house and grabbed a throw blanket off the back of her couch and threw it over my shoulders. It was so warm. I hadn't realized how cold I really was until it was around my shoulders and my shivering stopped. Elaine led me to the living room and sat me in front a small heater that was on floor. _

_I scooted closer to it and sighed as the warmth spread through me. A few minutes later she handed me a cup of tea and a bowl of soup._

"_I don't know why you are doing this for me but thank you." I told her. I may have lived in some bad places but I knew my manners._

_Elaine waved her hand as she took a seat next to me with her own cup of tea._

"_It's no problem, my dear."_

_After a few minutes I couldn't help but notice that no one else was here and it didn't look like anyone else lived here but her._

"_Where's your husband?" I asked hesitantly._

_She sighed and placed her mug on the coffee table._

"_I'm sorry, Elaine, I didn't mean to pry." I tried to apologize. _

"_He died a few years ago. Lung cancer from smoking so much."_

_I could hear the sadness in her voice and felt sorry for her._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered._

"_You just finish eating that soup. You'll have to sleep on the couch tonight but tomorrow we'll get you all straightened out. Your own room and everything."_

_She patted my back as she stood up and walked toward the stairs._

"_Elaine?"_

_She turned and looked at me. "Yes?"_

"_Thank you, ya know, for helping me. You won't regret it."_

_She smiled softly. "I know."_

I blew out a deep breath and backed away from the mirror, thinking about what else she had done for me.

She helped me get on my feet. I finished high school and got a job working with her as her assistant in the front office at the high school. It was tedious work but she made it enjoyable with her comments about the females and about how stupid the principle was.

She suggested that I might suffer from PTSD after a few months of living with her. Her husband had it when he had gotten back from Nam. She said she knew because of my nightmares, trouble sleeping, my avoidance of the stove, and bad headaches whenever she asked questions about my past. Her husband had similar symptoms. After a while, she stopped asking but wanted me to go to therapy in Port Angeles. I refused and I knew it made her sad but I just didn't want to relive all the shit I'd been through.

After working under her for a while she said she couldn't afford to send me to college so I worked and tried to save up. I was doing well until about five years after she found me, she died. She'd had leukemia. I cried, screamed and yelled. She was the only one who ever really gave a shit about me and she died. I didn't blame her or ask God why he kept taking things from me; I just pretended not to feel anything. It was easier that way.

Her insurance covered everything and she left me the house and even enough to pay for college but I decided not to go. I couldn't do it without her and frankly I just didn't want to.

Two years later, I'm still working at the same high school, only I've taken her place. I don't do much in life except get hit on by most of the female population at the school. It gets tiring trying to fend them off every day. I have been considering quitting…

But I digress; I would be even more bored with life.

I sighed and left the bathroom. I walked to my closet and pulled out some black slacks, a white button up, and a black tie. I dried off, pulled on some boxer briefs and the rest of my clothes.

I walked down stairs to the kitchen and brewed some coffee. I hadn't quite gotten over my fear of the kitchen but seeing as how I was living by myself I had no choice if I didn't want to starve. I made some eggs and bacon and some toast…using the microwave. It was a microwaveable breakfast. I knew they weren't good for me in large quantities but I didn't care.

I tended to take my frustration out at the docks in Port Angeles. It was a side job I didn't really need but lifting and dropping heavy boxes and yanking nets of fish for a few hours helped keep me in shape and my temperament down to a minimum.

I looked ate the clock as I ate and my eyes widened. It was almost eight. Shit! I was running late. Principal Greene was going to kill me. I gulped down my black coffee and scarfed down my food. It burned my tongue; it had just come out of the microwave a few minutes ago.

I grabbed my coat and keys and ran out of the house and into the pouring rain.

Oh, this was just fucking perfect. My day just keeps getting better and better.

I got in my Volvo and drove to school. My mind was still wondering, remembering things it shouldn't be. The pouring rain felt like a heavy blanket over my shoulders, even though I couldn't really feel it because I was in my car. It was coming down in sheets.

Oh, god.

Not now. Not now.

My breathing accelerated and my hands tightened on the wheel. My eyes started shifting around, looking for a way out. I could feel smoke in my lungs, the hot fire burning my hands. I could hear my dad yelling for my mom to come downstairs. My eyes closed.

I felt the car jerk and then spin around, skidding in the middle of the street…and straight into an oncoming car. I hadn't realized my eyes were open until the bright lights of the car blinded me. I felt the impact of the car hit me, my body jerked forward, my head hit the windshield and the seatbelt crushed my chest. I could barely breathe.

The horn of the other car went off and wouldn't stop.

I could feel the pressure building in my chest and figured a few things were broken. I tried to move but I couldn't. I think my legs were stuck and one of my arms was…I don't even know anymore.

There was so much pain…

It was almost as bad as waking up in that hospital and finding out my parents were dead.

Oh, god, I'm going to die.

I might as well accept it. There was nothing left for me anyways.

I closed my eyes.

Knowing I may never open them again was almost peaceful.

And I relished it.

**Well, what did you think? I would really like more reviews than measly five I do have though I am very grateful for them. How's about this? Everyone that reviews, gets a teaser from the next chapter. Sound good?**

**Next update: Monday, unless otherwise stated.**

**R4L**


	4. The Pull

**Hey, people! I almost forgot to update and you'll know why down south. But enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:******__"I own, R4L doesn't. Toodles!" S.M._

**BPOV**

Sue let me off early today. It was really slow, mostly due to the pouring rain. Not many people wanted to come out in this, even if it was the norm for this tiny town. I rather liked the way the rain felt on my skin, almost like a caress. Besides drinking blood, it might've been the closest thing to sexual pleasure I've had in a while.

I was glad when Sue let me off early, for couple reasons.

First, Leah was this close to me breaking her arm off and shoving it up her ass…through her mouth. That doesn't make sense but I don't care because if she comes up to me one more time and talks about how lazy I am at my job (which I am not!) and how I shamelessly flirt with Seth (which I don't!), I will do it. And I don't think Sue or Seth would mind much because she has been grating on their nerves, too.

Emmett would laugh every time I came home and complained about her. He thought I should just do it already but I needed to formulate a plan before I did anything to her, just so I could get away with it…

Second, I needed to feed. I neglected to do it the night before because the feeling I kept getting that something bad was about to happen, crippled me. I could hardly move and when I did I could feel this pull, like a rope had wrapped itself around my abdomen and yanked me into an unknown direction.

Emmett was worried and thought that I was going to die or something but I told him the same thing happened when I found him, though it was nowhere near as strong.

I found Emmett in the woods not too far from the Rocky Mountains in Montana. I was really just passing through because I was hunting. He had been mauled by a bear and was barely breathing. I carried him to my rundown cabin and bit him. Three days later he grinned at me and said 'I'm going to show that bear who the real fucking boss is.'

He didn't even ask what he was, where he was, or anything. The feeling I had then was just a slight pull and I realized that the closer I got to him the less I felt the pull. When I saw him I let me eyes lose focus and saw the pulsing glow while he was bloody and half dead as I did now. It was amazing really.

I felt like I was meant to save him and I was immensely glad I did.

This, though, was something entirely different.

It was…crippling. I sound repetitive. But there was just no other way to put it. I was lucky to even get up this morning and make it to work. It went away for a few hours then it just came back with a vengeance; it was unbearable. Then, as if Sue could read my mind, she let me off. As soon as I was out the door I ran to my car, started it and hit the gas and in record time I was speeding back to the house.

I had barely shut the car off before I was bolting through the trees at the back of the house. I sprinted through trees and over the small spring. I scared the little critters and made the leaves and branches move with how fast I was going. I came upon a buck and took it down and sucked it dry in about ten seconds. I did this four times before the pull felt less pronounced.

I stopped, my breathing heavy even though it didn't need to be.

I let my eyes lose focus and everything around me began to glow. Everything that was green glowed blue, which meant it was calm and tranquil, everything thing that was brown glowed yellow, which meant life. The sky was white and I still couldn't figure out why but related it to Emmett's carefree and laid back nature. They were the same color.

If there were any animals around they'd probably be green, which meant natural. It took me years to figure these things out.

I sighed.

The pull was lessening. The forest was quiet, too quiet. Sure, I knew it was because of me, but there was something else… This overwhelming pull…

Then, I heard the crash. It sounded sinful and deadly. It almost hurt my ears and I cringed. I breathed deeply and the smell of gasoline and twisted metal and human blood rushed into my senses.

The pull…

I ran east and about a minute or two later came to the only main road in Forks. The site before me made me want to close my eyes and wish I had never seen such a thing.

The two cars were on top of each other. The engines were pushed back into the front and passenger seats and the windshields were completely shattered. The doors were mangled and gas was leaking somewhere. The smell of it burned my nose.

I peered in to the VW Bug that seemed to have taken more damage than the Volvo if that was even possible. The driver was dead and I knew she must've died on impact. I moved over to the other car and realized that the man was still breathing, barely. His heart rate was so slow I almost didn't catch it.

Suddenly, I realized the pull was completely gone and I could breathe again. My eyes lost focus and the light coming off of this man almost blinded me. I gasped and covered my mouth.

_He_ was the pull.

He was the one I'd been searching for without knowing and I had a feeling that if I pulled him out of the car and changed him, he wouldn't be the only one changing.

Regardless of what my brain was telling me, I pulled what was left of the mangled door back and pulled him out. He groaned but I don't think he realized he was being moved or that he was still alive, and if he did, he didn't make it known. I took off back the way I came and not five seconds later; the cars blew up in flames.

Not even the pouring rain could put it out.

* * *

I gently laid his body on the bed in the spare room that Em and I had never gotten around to doing anything with. He was cold to the touch, and very pale. I figured it was from blood loss. He had nasty gashes across his legs and I knew part of that was my fault when I pulled him out of the car. I put my ear to his chest. His heart slow as was his breathing. I think he had a few broken ribs and maybe a punctured lung. I knew if I didn't change him soon, he was going to die.

I couldn't let that happen.

I bit his neck, wrists, and ankles. I sealed them with my tongue, groaning at the taste of his blood. I was almost tempted to taste him again but that would've been wrong. His body jerked and the veins in his neck strained. His eyes popped open, looked directly into mine and then shut again quickly, but in that one look I could see all the pain he had just suffered and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

I breathed deeply. His scent filled my nose, burned my throat and ignited something deep inside me that I had never felt before. It both scared and intrigued me.

I thought about what I was going to do when he woke up, what I was going to tell Emmett when he got home, what the Volturi was going to do…

I shuddered. They would not be happy. I just broke a few of their laws and I was going to pay for it but the question was when.

They would come after me and him and even Emmett for that matter just because he was living here. My life just got a whole lot more complicated and whether or not I knew what I was getting myself into, I knew it had to be worth it.

Because if he wasn't… I was going to die.

**Please tell me what you think. I'd like to get up to fifty reviews before I hit the tenth chapter. Boosts my ego, ya know.**

**Alrighty. Here's the deal. There will be no update next Monday because it's the end of the semester for me and I have finals and papers and projects due all next week and part of the week after that. Besides the finals and stuff, I'll be able to get ahead in my chapters and such because I hit a small road block. But it should be gone soon. So the next update will be on the 13th and look out for a random one shot as well.**

**All those who review will get a teaser and a cookie. =^_^=**

**R4L**


	5. Confusion

**Okay so i lied and i'm updating on a sunday when i said i wasn't gonna update till next week. The chappie was done and sitting there and i'm neglecting my college work to give this to you guys so yeah. Much love to my friend and beta, Imatwitard. She talked me into this. Lmao. But I love her to pieces.**

_**Disclaimer:****"She woke me from nap to do this so... I own, she doesn't, blah, blah, blah. ZZZZZZ." S.M.**_

**EPOV**

I feel like I'm being torn apart. My insides are burning. My outsides are burning. _Everything_ is burning. I want to open up my mouth and scream out in agony. I want to die. I want this to go away. I can't take it. I can't, can't, can't, can't.

I wonder if this is how my parents died. The people at the hospital said they died of smoke inhalation but they also had some burns on their bodies. I wonder if they felt this pain, if they thought about me in their last moments, if they tried to get out. I could remember my daddy yelling for mommy to come downstairs. I remember him telling me to run outside and wait for the firefighters before he dashed upstairs.

I ran and they came but my daddy never came out the house, not even after the firefighters went in and tried to hurry and put out the fire. There was so much smoke and bright lights and so, so, so much noise. There were people yelling and sirens and heat. So much heat.

Oh, god.

My fingers and toes and arms and legs…I could feel the fire licking my veins. I wanted to die. Feeling this was worse than watching my house burn down and losing my parents. It was worse than going to Elaine's funeral. It was than, oh hell, it was just worse.

I needed a distraction so I wouldn't scream or thrash or peel my skin off.

I decided to remember the good things that happened in my pathetic life.

I remember when dad used to take me to the park every Saturday morning and we'd play football then we'd sit and watch the football games on T.V. if it was football season. Mom used to make us fried chicken and mashed potatoes and gravy and vegetables (even though I never ate them all) and sweet tea. I remember take a trip to Seattle and seeing the Space Needle for the first time.

I remember the cookies mom made for me on my first day of kindergarten. I was so nervous that day but she said everything would be fine and it was. I had a nice teacher and I met a few other kids who were nice to me. I colored and took a nap and painted a picture for mom. She put it on the refrigerator. I was so proud. And dad was too. He had the picture I drew framed and put in his office so he could look at it every day he went in there.

I remember when Elaine first took me shopping before school started up again and I had to start work. We went to Port Angeles and we were in the men's underwear section. It was embarrassing when she held up a pair of underwear to my behind after doing that with a pair of pants. I must've blushed fifty shades of red.

Suddenly, I could feel the fire change. It left my fingers and my toes, then my hands and feet.

I'm not sure how much time had passed; it felt like years and I wasn't even going to try to guess how much time really did pass. I was happy the fire was leaving parts of my body but it seemed it was all gathering around in my chest, my heart, which beat rapidly. It hurt and I could feel myself ball my hands up into fists and curl my toes.

I decided not to think about anything anymore. I shut my brain down. For however long I didn't know but it only seemed like a few seconds when I thought I heard something, someone.

There was humming. It was soft and comforting and I almost felt like it was lulling me to sleep. Then I remembered how my mother would sing to me when there were really bad thunderstorms and I couldn't sleep. I wanted to know how was humming or if it was a figment of my imagination but then I could hear other things, far away things, like animals and cars and…music? But this sounded like it was in my head, another voice.

Oh great, I'm burning to death but now I'm hearing voices. Fuck, I'm going crazy.

The voice got louder and heavier. It was a man's voice. He sounded right next to me but I had a feeling no one was there.

_Why did she do this? What is her problem? She knows she will have to pay for this. I remember the last time she did this. To save me. She can't. Not again._

The voice stopped and then other noises and voices joined it. They were all talking at once and I couldn't focus on just one. I couldn't concentrate. Why was there so much noise in my head?

The fire left my limbs and neck and shot to my heart. My chest shot up. I couldn't help but let out a scream as my heart beat frantically, trying to keep pumping but in the end it lost. I dropped back down and took a deep breath, smelling things I couldn't describe.

I could hear two people breathing and animals and cars and the wind against a wall.

Was I dead? Was I in heaven or hell? What happened to me?

I guess there was only one way to find out.

I opened my eyes.

**BPOV**

I watched as he changed. His skin got paler, his wounds healed. I could see and hear his broken legs snapping back into place. I flinched I know he probably wouldn't have felt anything but the fire but I couldn't help it.

Emmett came bursting through the door a few hours after I brought him in and immediately dropped his defensive stance. He could smell the blood and venom a mile away so I knew he had to figure something was up.

"Bella? What the hell is going on?"

I slowly tore my gaze away from the man on the bed to look up at Em. His golden eye eyes were curious but worried and maybe a little mad.

"Bella, you didn't? Tell me you didn't." Em begged.

The look on my face must've told him I did.

He ran his hands through his short curly hair and let a big gust of air.

"Bells, why? You know what will happen. The Volturi will come after you. Just like they did when you changed me. You have nothing to bargain with this time, Bella. They will kill us all."

"Don't you think I know that! But I _had_ to. I couldn't leave him there. Em, it was the pull. _He_ was the pull. It was like a breath of fresh air. I can finally relax now. Emmett, you know me. I wouldn't have done this if I thought I had another choice. At least right now, they don't know about it. They will soon but they're slow. Remember how long it was before they found out about you?"

I tried to make him understand but even he would think me crazy.

"Yes, five years and three months. But that doesn't mean it will take that long again."

"Emmett, please. I can't…I can't kill him or let him die. I need him."

I would get on my knees and beg if I had to. I wasn't sure what it was about him but I needed him. I needed time and I had it, for now.

Emmett looked from me to him and back, a couple of times before he sighed and shook his head. He wrapped his large arms around me and told me that he loved me and that he'd help me any way he could. I hugged him hard and told him I loved him too and thanked him. He left a few minutes later saying that he would get some clothes to fit the man and some other stuff.

I was glad that he wasn't mad at me and that he would help me. We were family, albeit a very small one. We were brother and sister and very loyal to each other. Once again I was immensely glad I found him.

I looked down at the man, wishing I knew his name so I'd stop calling him 'the man' all the time.

I stayed at his bedside for two days. I barely moved, not even when Emmett came in and changed his clothes after cleaning him up a little bit. I let my eyes lose focus for six hours straight and saw the green light around his body. It was a peculiar shade of green, jade, but lighter and it sometimes changed colors. I had never seen this color before and I was anxious to learn what it meant.

The pull I felt from him was completely gone. It left the moment I had him in my arms. Now that Emmett knew what I had done I had a feeling his was going to want to relocate but I couldn't do that. The man was going to be a newborn vampire and he would be hungry and this would be the perfect place for him, what with the wildlife and all.

I lost track of time while I stared at him and suddenly I saw his hands clench into fists and his toes curl. Not an hour later his chest popped up and his heart beat frantically before it stopped and he dropped motionlessly onto the bed. Emmett darted upstairs from playing video games in the living room and stood behind me.

He was prepared to jump in front of me should the man attack even though he knew I could handle myself fairly well.

The man froze for a second and then took in a deep breath as if breathing in his surroundings. Em and I stopped breathing.

The man opened his eyes and shot up. They were blood red and I flinched even though I knew they'd be that way. I never like the blood red color. It always scared me. Oh the irony.

He gasped as he gazed at us then fired off questions.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? What did you do to me? What's going on? And why the hell does my throat burn?" He asked accusingly.

His voice was so…sensual and manly. I shook visibly and had to take a deep breath in. Emmett glanced at me, worried but I shook my head at him. I let my eyes lose focus and asked him some questions of my own.

"What's your name?" I inquired.

He hesitated for a second before answering. "Edward Cullen."

"Do you remember what happened to you?" I asked him calmly.

His brows furrowed and the aura around him went from hunter green to jade.

"I…I was in my car…heading to work…the rain was coming down in sheets. Um…I panicked…I couldn't breathe and then…nothing. I…where am I?" He was confused and started to panic and I knew I needed to calm him down as quickly as I could.

"You're at my home. My name is Bella and this is my brother Emmett. We won't hurt you Edward, I just saved your life." I explained to him. I wanted him to feel as safe as possible given the circumstances.

"What? How? Wait, I'm dead, right? I mean, you're too beautiful for me not to be dead and he's too huge to be real?" Emmett and I froze as Edward's gaze shifted between us.

Emmett and I burst out laughing.

Suddenly, Edward's aura changed to deep-sea weed green and I knew he was about to pop. All the confusion and hunger and unease made him burst and I was hoping it'd be a few hours before that happened so he wouldn't destroy the house but it wasn't and Em was a fraction of a second too late in blocking him from screaming and lunging straight at me.

"_NO!"_

***runs and hides* Sorry for the cliffie. I had to do it. But the good news is you'll get an update next week as promised. If i get up to 25 reviews this time i may update a day or two early. I cant give a teaser this time because i have finals all week. Wish me luck! Anyone who reviews will get a cookie though.**

**R4L**


	6. What You Are

**Hey people. I'm sorry, it's been, what? A week late? Between moving and finals ugh I lost track of time and didn't post. But here's my xmas present for your guys.**

_**Disclaimer:****"Merry Christmas, guys! I own, R4L, doesn't. Enjoy!" S.M.**_

**BPOV**

I flinched as I felt his body connect with mine. I haven't felt an impact like that since I fought Demetri when he tried to attack Emmett after I changed him. I shuttered thinking about that night and tried unsuccessfully to push him off me. He caught me by surprise, which was saying something. I heard Emmett scream _no_ and then not a second later was Edward pulled off me.

I blinked and looked up to see Emmett twist Edward's arms behind his back and pull him into a headlock. If Edward were human, his arms would be broken.

I stood up, rubbing my side before looking down. The dresser in the room was completely demolished. I groaned. This was why I was hoping he'd snap _outside_ the house. Did I mention there was a dent in the floor?

A loud growling sound pulled me from my musings and my eyes snapped up to Edward's. His teeth were bared as he tried, uselessly, to get out of Emmett's hold. The only person to ever do that was me.

I walked right up Edward, ignoring Emmett's warnings and placed my hands on his face. I gazed into his eyes. His struggling stopped and his mouth closed. His aura went from deep sea green to the light forest green. My presence calmed him just like his calmed me. I was grateful otherwise we'd really have some problems.

Emmett loosened his hold on Edward but he didn't let him go.

"Edward, you need to calm down. Breathe. Listen to me." I told him. I could see in his eyes that he was trying but I knew he wouldn't completely calm down without feeding. Edward's chest moved up and down while he steadied his breathing. His aura turned lighter, whiter.

"Em, let him go."

"Bella-"

"Do it."

Em slowly let Edward's arms go and he let them drop to his sides.

"Wh…what am I?" Edward whispered.

"You are a vampire." I said as softly as I could.

His eyebrows pulled together in the middle of his forehead and he frowned, not comprehending the words.

"C'mon, I'll explain more after you've hunted. Your throat burns, yes?"

Edward's hands shot to his throat and nodded frantically. I smiled and glanced at Emmett who had to crack a smile. We both remembered how he was when he first hunted. He didn't even wait for me to tell him how to do it, he just hopped out the window and ate the first thing he came across, which was a black bear, and those have been his favorite ever since.

"Emmett, can you clean this up? We'll back in a little while."

"You sure, Bella?"

I nodded and grabbed one of Edward's hands. I led him to the window a split second after noticing the shock that went through my hand and up my arm. Edward glanced at me, curious, but I just nodded towards the window. I opened it and hopped out; he followed a half second later.

I took off running north, jumping over the stream behind the house and kept going. Edward caught up with me about five seconds later and my eyes widened at how fast he was, despite his own human blood coursing through his veins. I hadn't met a vamp that was ever faster than me.

We stopped in a meadow after about five minutes of running.

"Wow, I could see everything as I went past it. I could hear everything. So much noise…" He said. His eyes were wide as he looked around. I knew he could the millions of colors in the trees and the dirt. He could see the kaleidoscope of colors from the sun and feel the wind on his skin.

"Edward," I said softly.

He looked at me. He blinked a few times as if he was blinded.

"You…are so beautiful. Are you sure I'm not dead?"

I laughed and he seems mystified. If I could blush I would be doing so right now.

"Technically, you are dead. You don't need to breathe, your heart doesn't beat, and blood doesn't pulse through your veins. Venom does now. As you realized on the way here, your senses have been…amplified. You can see, hear, smell, taste, feel everything so much stronger than when you were human and right now, you need to use those senses to hunt, to feed…on animals only."

Edward took a deep breath and suddenly he was gone from my sight. I breathed in deeply as well and caught the scent of some buck a few hundred yards to my right. I took off, being careful not to spook him, as we were predators, and we wanted no one to steal what was ours. That thought sent a sudden jolt through my body as I thought about Edward and the pull. I watched him take down two bucks grazing and suddenly found that it was actually kind of…sexy.

I shook my head. This was ridiculous.

I took down a few deer because I was a little hungry and well, they were there. I showed Edward how to bury the carcasses and then led him to a stream where he could clean off his face and hands. No one was ever really neat their first time out.

After a few minutes of silence I asked a question that had been bothering me ever since we left the house.

"Why did you attack me? Usually newborns go for the threat and in this case it would be Emmett."

He snorted. "Man, that guy is huge. Can vampires take steroids?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"No, Emmett was always huge, even when I first found him. "

He sighed and looked to the sky. It was a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Well, you were the closest one to me and you were quiet. I guess I wanted the noise to stop."

"What do you mean, quiet?"

"I'm not crazy, am I? I can hear voices in my head, well, sort of; I mean…I don't know!" He grabbed at his hair and started rocking back and forth.

I scooted closer to him and placed my hands on his back, ignoring the jolt that went through me, I rubbed his back and whispered for him to calm down. Some time later he ended up with his head in my lap and one of his hands gripping mine. His eyes were closed and there was a light purring sound coming from his throat as I ran my fingers through his soft hair, occasionally scratching his scalp. He seemed to like that.

I'm not sure how we got so close, how this felt so comfortable and so right. So many questions were running around in my head but I didn't want to speak them out loud yet, for fear that he would burst again.

I sighed.

"It's quiet. In my head, I mean." He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"When I was…burning…I heard a voice, well, Emmett's voice."

"Of course, you did. Your hearing was amplified by then." He was shaking his head before I even finished my sentence.

"No, no, I mean, in my head, like he talking inside my head. I thought I was crazy. Am I crazy?" He asked me again.

I shook my head. "You aren't crazy but I think you have a power."

His eyebrows rose. "A power?"

"Mhmm. Sometimes when a person is changed sometimes something comes with them that is amplified and expanded. In your case, it seems, you can read minds."

"What?"

**Please review, guys. They make great xmas presents. I wanna thank my lovely beta and friend, ImaTwiTard. She is beyond awesome. Go check out her new story, With The Grace of a Woman. It's awesome and oh so real. Give my other beta and friend, Little Silver Rose some love. Her mom just got out of heart surgery yesterday and her family are spending xmas in the hospital. I may update on monday but it depends on the reviews and what you guys think.**

**Merry Christmas,**

**R4L**


	7. Do You Feel It?

**Hey, peeps! Hope you had a nice christmas. Here's an update for ya.**

_**Disclaimer:**__**"I temporarily gave R4L permission to own my characters for twenty-four hours as a Christmas present, but we all know I still own. R4L does however own a cyber family of 15 bunnies! Read and review, please. R4L works hard for you guys, ya know." S.M.**_

**BPOV**

When we got back to the house Emmett had fixed the floor and threw away the demolished dresser. Edward looked a little sheepish when he saw that and apologized profusely. Emmett just told him it was no big deal and that he'd just order another one.

I told Edward we could go back to his home and get some of his belongings and all his legal documents.

We had to make it seem like he'd disappeared.

Over the next couple weeks, Emmett and I worked with him on controlling his blood lust. It was actually easier than we thought. Edward didn't much like being around people and I think that carried over to his vamp side. He was really good at hunting and we found his favorite was mountain lion when we took a short trip to Canada once. I loved hunting with him. He was so sensuous and sleek and lithe and it almost made me envious. I told him so once and I knew that if he could blush he would be.

Edward wasn't into video games like Emmett was so mostly him and I talked, if I wasn't at work. I found out that he was in and out of foster homes for most of his life until he met Mrs. Cope. The way he talked about her you'd think she was queen of the world in his eyes. I could tell he missed her a lot. We talked about his work at the high school and I laughed when he told me about the girls. He told about his taste in books and music; mainly he liked the classics. We talked about everything from his favorite color, brown, to his favorite kind of car, Volvo. He really missed his car and I told we'd be able to get him a new one but we'd have to wait till he'd fully controlled his strength.

The only thing we didn't talk about was his parents and he never went into detail about his stay at foster homes. He'd get this haunted and sad look on his face and my heart would break. There had been many times where I wanted to ask him but felt it wasn't my place; I knew that if he wanted to tell me he would.

Edward also asked plenty of questions about me and Emmett. I told him about how I was changed, and about how I never knew who did it. I told him about how I had found Emmett. We talked about the many places we've lived for the last hundred years or so. I think it still blows his mind how old I am and how much I've experienced.

"I know you look about 20, but how old are you, really?" He asked me as we sat in what was now his room. We were listening to music and waiting for Emmett to get off work so we could all go hunting.

"Oh, about 208 give or take a few years. I was changed in 1801."

"Wow, it's gonna take me a while to wrap my head around that." He shook his head and laughed softly.

"Yeah, sometimes I can hardly believe it myself."

He sighed.

I leaned my head to the side and poked him.

"Is something bothering you?" I leaned up and placed my hand under my head. I was lying horizontally on his bed while he was sitting Indian Style next to me.

I could see him open and close his mouth a few times before he didn't say anything. Suddenly, he turned and looked directly into my eyes. I could see an emotion in them that I couldn't quite identify.

"Do you feel that? Tell me I'm not the only one." He said softly.

I gasped.

I thought I was the only one.

I thought the pull was just on my side, that he couldn't feel it. I've felt that jolt every time we touch. I've felt that charge of energy that surrounds us when we are by ourselves. I've felt the many, many urges to touch him, hold, and kiss him. I've felt them and ignored them because I didn't think he wanted anything to do with me like that.

It especially intensified when we tested his mind reading. First it was on Emmett, Edward repeated everything Emmett thought for two hours as we steadily increased the distance. It got up to about five and half miles before Edward just dropped, almost fainted. I was so scared that day. He was so weak, said he had a headache. Em and I brought him animal blood for three days before he could focus and move again. I felt helpless and sad that I couldn't help him.

Emmett knew how I was feeling. He knew something was going on even if I didn't tell him. He knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. And this time, he knew I had feelings for Edward that went beyond the norm, even for vampires. Something was changing and I was terrified.

All of this was thought in about three seconds, which was ample time for Edward to move his face a few inches closer to mine.

"I do feel it and it scares the shit out of me." I whispered.

I let my eyes lose focus and saw his aura change from white to bright blue. Then I felt a pressure on my lips and realized that he was kissing me.

**EPOV**

It couldn't just be me that was feeling this electric charge between us. It couldn't. The past couple weeks have been hard for me, with the mind reading and the hunting and the bloodlust and the strength. I can't say they've been the worst but they weren't the best either.

Being around her I always felt like it was where I was meant to be but it scared me because I've only known her for about a month and even though we talk and hang around each other all the time or at least when she's not at work, it's still new. This whole new life is still new and dammit she was like 200 years old.

She doesn't look a day over twenty.

But I guess that's what vampirism does for you.

I have to admit, I was scared shitless when she told me what I was and then the realization that all this was actually real, man, it was like a huge bitch slap. Then I went through testing my 'ability'. I almost didn't believe her when she told me I could read minds but then we tested it on Emmett. It was hard trying to find Emmett from so far away and then amongst other people. I pushed myself so hard that I all but past out. I couldn't move and my head hurt like a bitch. I think I scared Bella a little when that happened. She looked so worried. I kind of liked be able to read minds but I didn't like all the noise when if we went somewhere where there were a lot of people.

Hunting became something I enjoyed after that first time and it wasn't just because Bella's hand felt unbelievable in my hair or that she let me hold her hand. It was just fun. I could _run._ I felt free and open and uninhibited. Then when I got to watch Bella hunt, I'd get a major hard on that I'd try and hide from her and I think it worked but Emmett always knew and he teased me about it when she wasn't around.

It embarrassed me but I took it in stride. Once he told me to just make a move on her because he knew she had feelings for me too but I just shook my head and laughed and told him she didn't. He called me stupid.

For weeks I have been building the courage to ask her if she felt the same way I did. There were a few times where I was this close to doing it but I backed out, like after the mind reading thing with Emmett, then when we went up to Canada and I watched her take down a male mountain lion, she looked so beautiful and the urge to just grab her and kiss her was so strong. I've been rejected my whole life up until Mrs. Cope found me and then she died and then I had no one.

Ugh! Why did it seem like life just got harder than it already was?

We were in my room waiting for Emmett to get off work so we could go hunting and all these thoughts about her, her body, her hair, her smell, her smile, everything was just plaguing my mind. I wished I could hear her but she never let me. We had figured out that she could block herself and it frustrated me because I had nothing to go on.

But now, it just seemed like the perfect opportunity to put myself out there and ask.

And I did.

And she froze.

With the way she was just staring at me I figured she was thinking twenty miles a minute so I thought; what the hell?

So, I kissed her.

And about two seconds later she was kissing me back. Suddenly, I couldn't control myself. My hands went around her waist, hers went into my hair and I started fucking purring. She told me we did that when a part of us was being stimulated. God, I loved it when she put her hands in my hair.

I rolled her until she was on her back and I was hovering over her. I moved my mouth against hers, massaging her bottom lip with my tongue. She accepted and oh god the taste of her nearly had me coming undone.

And then, I could hear her, in my head.

_So much, so good. Oh god. Why did I deny myself this? Why didn't I just tell him how I felt?_

If that was any indication that I should continue, well then who was I to deny her?

**Things are starting to move along. Give it a few more chapters and you might get a lemon or two or three but that depends on how much you guys want it. Reviewers get a teaser and a cookie of your choosing. I'm feeling generous.**

**R4L**


	8. Her Mind

**Well, here's the next chapter. I had my two lovely betas, ImaTwiTard and Little Silver Rose, go through this so any mistakes are mine when I got it back looked at it again. I'm tired so enjoy dearies.**

_**Disclaimer:****"Have a happy new years, people. I own, she doesn't and all that jazz." S.M.**_

**EPOV**

Her hands were under my shirt; her nails digging into my skin and scratching up and down my back. If I wasn't purring before I was damn sure doing it now. We laid back and I pushed a knee in between hers and let my body drop down onto hers. I knew she could feel my hard on but I was too distracted by her mouth on my jugular to really be ashamed of it.

Her teeth nipped at my neck and I gasped. She rolled her hips into mine and I groaned. She grabbed at my hair and I purred louder.

Fucking purring.

I used one hand to balance myself as I leaned up and grabbed her face to bring her lips to mine. The shockwaves of energy flowed through me and I couldn't breathe, not that I needed to. Our tongues battled for dominance, twisting and turning in our mouths. I couldn't get enough of her.

One of her legs moved up and promptly wrapped itself around my waist. I found that I could grind into her harder now that I had more space. Oh, God, I had to be in heaven. I could feel her hands pulling my shirt up and off. I leaned up with both hands placed on either side of her head. She smiled softly at me as her hands grazed down from my neck to the waistband of my jeans. I shivered and my eyes closed. I could practically hear her smile grow wider.

_Can you hear me, Edward?_

I nodded.

_Do you feel the shockwaves? Do you feel it going up through your arms and everywhere we touch?_

I nodded again.

_I've never felt like this._

"Me neither."

Her hands were running along my skin as if she was trying to memorize every dip and plane. She ran her fingers over my heart, across my nipples and down my stomach. She giggled when I shuddered. I had to smile at that. She never giggled and right now she seemed mighty cute doing it. I vowed to make her do it again.

Then her hands were on my pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. I suddenly felt very shy. I was sure in her 200 plus years that she'd had sex but in my measly little 23 years I hadn't. When I felt one of her hands graze my cock I all but jumped out of my skin. When my eyes opened, as they had been closed since she took my shirt off, I was halfway across the room with my back against the wall next to my bathroom.

_Edward? What's wrong? What did I do?_

I shook my head and tried to regulate my breathing.

"N-nothing, nothing, I just…I got nervous."

_Nervous? Why would you be nervous?_

Oh, dammit, she was gonna make me say it, wasn't she?

"Bella, I haven't…I…"

Her hand covered her mouth as she thought, _you're a virgin?_

I nodded weakly and dropped my head, ashamed. I knew she wouldn't want me after she knew. I was a baby compared to her. She probably wants some experienced man who knew what he was doing in bed and who knew how to take care of a woman. Sure I knew the mechanics of it but I never acted on it because, well, I never really liked a girl or cared enough to actually do anything.

This was so fucking embarrassing.

I zipped up my pants and then ran my hands through my hair because she was standing between me and my dresser and the shirt she pulled off me for that matter.

_Edward, look at me. _I shook my head. _Edward, please. I know you're embarrassed but you shouldn't be._

That got my attention and I looked up at her. Her golden eyes were soft and understanding.

_Being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of. I don't really care if you are or not, though it would be a nice thought that I'd be your first and maybe your only…_

Her thoughts trailed off there and suddenly it was very quiet. I couldn't believe what she had just said, well, thought, whatever. I could practically feel the truth behind her words but my brain just wouldn't accept them. No one accepted me that quickly except Elaine and even then it was sketchy because I wasn't sure she was really going to help me.

But she did and maybe Bella will, too.

_Do you not trust me?_

I shook my head.

"It's not that, exactly. I do trust you, well enough to not kill me, but just so many people leaves me and I just…can we wait? I mean…take it slow. I just don't want to get into anything only to have you leave me because I'm not…good enough."

I rubbed the back of my neck and chanced a glance at her. I could feel her thoughts change from understanding to sympathy but nothing was coherent. I blinked and she wasn't across the room anymore; she was right in front of me.

Her hands held my face, much like she did when I went ballistic when I woke up, and she stared directly into my eyes.

_Edward, I would never think that of you. I know it hasn't been long since we've known each other but I'm usually a good judge of character. I know you are scared and that you are just trying to protect yourself, but you have nothing to fear from me. I will not hurt you. I will never hurt you, if anything, I'll protect you myself._

She shook her head and I caught an errant thought about something called the Volturi. I stored that away to ask about later. I focused on her words, her soft words of comfort and more understanding than I had a right to deserve, and collapsed. Bella held me to her chest as we sank to the floor and my body rocked with dry sobs.

I wished that I didn't freeze and jump away from her. My body was burning to be with hers but I was just too nervous and insecure to continue. I almost felt like a little kid again. I wished that my parents hadn't died and I wish that I hadn't gone through so many foster homes that it nearly scarred me.

I had issues. I knew it, but I thought I had to deal with them, because who would want a broken and scarred man in their life that could hardly take care of himself? I knew Bella didn't understand what was going on but she held me and shushed me anyways, regardless of my problems and with no questions asked. Her mind was a rush of comforting nothings that tried to calm me down and in turn worked. My body stopped shaking and my dry heaves slowed.

I vowed then to some day tell her about my parents, about my time in foster care. She knew I never talked about it and I had no intention of ever telling her about it because I didn't like to think about it but I had to if I was going to get past this, to make things better.

Bella rocked me back and forth until my grip on her shirt loosened and my breathing was even.

_Are you okay, Edward?_

Just as I was about to respond, Emmett came into the room.

"Everyone acts like they don't know me anymore. I come home and no one answers my 'honey, I'm home.'" He stood in the doorway with his big hands on his hips like he was royally pissed.

Bella and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

When we settled down I wondered how I didn't hear him coming.

"Why didn't I hear you coming?" I asked out loud.

"Well, how the hell should I know? I'm not your brain."

Bella chuckled and shook her head.

"But, it seems, I have interrupted something….a shirtless Edward, a disheveled Bella, maybe we should reschedule this hunting trip…?" Emmett shrugged.

Bella and I laughed.

"No, we need to. We haven't hunted together in almost a month and it's been almost two weeks since any of us hunted."

We all nodded and I stood up and grabbed a shirt. Soon after, we hopped through my window and into the forest. After a few hours and a few bucks, we all sat in a large clearing, taking in the warm sun. I looked at Bella in the sun and my mouth watered.

She glanced at me and I'm sure if she could blush she would be doing so. I saw her eyes go blank and I knew she was using her power, well part of it. She didn't get around to telling me about it all yet. She said something about it being very complex.

"You know, I think I figured out why you couldn't hear Emmett when he came home."

"Really?"

She now had both Emmett's and my complete attention.

"Yeah, you see, you know how I can block you?" She asked, then continued when she saw me nod. "If I let you in, you literally get sucked in so all you hear in your head is me."

"That's makes sense, since you can shield yourself, you can also shield me."

"Right, so you guys have your little one on one conversation while I'm totally stuck in the dark. I see how it is, leave the muscle out of it. Mhmm." Emmett pouted.

**Emmett always knows how to throw in his two cents. The characters took over this chapter, I had nothing to with it. Review, please? I love them. They help me write faster. The next update should be sometime next week. **

**R4L**


	9. Fun in the Sun

**Here's the next chapter. My lovely beta, ImaTwiTard is awesome and after going through and moving some things around when she sent this back to me any mistake and whatnot are all mine. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer:**__****__"I've been waiting for some steamy goodness. If you're too young to so see an R-rated movie by yourself don't read this. I own, R4L, doesn't. Bye, dearies." S.M._

**BPOV**

Today was my day off so I just lazed around. Edward went to visit Mrs. Cope's grave and Emmett was at work. So I, unfortunately, had time to think.

When we were lying in the middle of the floor of Edwards's room, I was worried that he would retreat into himself. I was also worried he would lash out at me and leave but he didn't, he just broke down and cried. He cried tearless sobs and my heart broke for him. I had been the one to change him. I had been the one who put him through the worst kind of physical pain one can suffer, but I had a feeling that his crying wasn't my fault.

Although we've only known each other past month and a half or so, I really knew nothing of his childhood up until he told me about Mrs. Cope. He glossed over the details of his life and I knew, I _knew_, there was more to it than he was letting up. But I was not one to push. Who was I to push anyways, when he barely knew of the things I did in my own past that I don't think I've completely gotten over yet.

Parts of it I didn't regret, but others, I did.

I sighed.

It had been almost two weeks since our hunting trip and Edward's breakdown. He didn't speak of it and neither did I but I could sense a kind of resolve in him, like he was determined to something but he never said anything. I worried about him, a lot, Emmett knew and we talked about it but he always just said, "Psh, give him a minute, he'll come around." I'd always shake my head at him but Em tended to give the best advice in just a few words.

Edward and I hadn't touched in two weeks; well we did but it was more holding hands and light touches on arms and legs than anything else. It was completely innocent. I loved it but I was also becoming slightly frustrated. I wanted more. I wanted _him_. I wanted to feel his hands all over me. I wanted to feel his lips on my skin. I wanted to feel the electricity that only he could ignite in me flow through my body.

I never felt like this before, not even when I thought that Em and I could be more than friends once, about a hundred years ago. We kissed and then gagged. We were more brother and sister than anything else. It just didn't work. We both thought we'd be fine if we never found our mate, or if we even had one. It'd been a long time and we were just without one. But ever since Edward I was starting to rethink that.

Ever since I found him, he's brought more questions than answers in my life and it's been a confusing ride. I'm still waiting for some sign that the Volturi is coming but nothing's come. I've thought a million times about telling Edward but I could never bring myself to. I know he would just hate himself for bringing this down on us but it was I who changed him so it was entirely fault.

I felt like crying. He didn't hate me for changing him, I knew this, but he would hate me for keeping this from him. I hoped he'd understand that it was for his own good. His own good…that sounded stupid even to me.

I plopped down on my bed with my arms folded behind my head. I closed my eyes and wished everything in this long life was simple and easy.

It was about a half hour later that I heard my door open and close. I knew it was Edward. I could smell him the moment he stepped in. I decided to stay as I was to see what he would do.

He walked toward me and placed his hands on either side of my head and leaned over me. He ran his lips across my forehead, down the side of my face until he met my lips. When his lips met mine my arms folded around his neck and my fingers gripped his hair. Edward groaned and his tongue touched my lips. Mine peeked out and then our tongues were battling for dominance. Our breathing quickened and I felt his body lower itself till we were touching from head to toe.

I loved feeling his weight on me. It let me know that he was real and he was here. I groaned as felt one of his hands run down my side, to the back of my thigh. He hitched it over his hip and suddenly I could feel him against me. I gasped as he'd never really been this forward with me, except for that one kiss.

After a few minutes, we broke apart, our chests bumping each other with each heavy breath we took. I looked into his eyes.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow." I said.

"Me too. But I can't seem to control myself around you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you, Bella."

I gazed into his eyes. I could see nothing but honesty there and it made me happy.

"Let's go hunting."

He laughed and then leaped up and out my window. I chased after him, leaping over the stream behind the house and dashing into the trees. I caught up to him in a few seconds and he laughed as I ran past him after slapping his ass.

We went deep into the forest this time, going further north where the big game was. We hunted for a few hours before settling into a clearing that was light brightly by the sun. Edward and I lay down next to each other.

"Will you show me what to do?" He asked me quietly after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?"

I watched as he leaned on his side and rested his head on his hand. His other hand started at my stomach and ran up, past my ribs, the center of my chest to my neck. I breathed deeply as his fingers traced my collarbone. My eyes drifted close and I basked in the feeling of his finger touching my skin. He moved down a little but seemed to hesitate when he got closer to my breasts.

I took his hand in mine and moved it down till it was covering my left breast then squeezed. My groan covered his gasp and after a few seconds I left him to his own devices. Edward squeezed and teased my breasts until I was a gasping mess. I opened my eyes to find him watching his hands move. His eyes were dark despite the recent feeding. I watched his aura change from white to red and I knew he was enjoying this just as much as me.

I reached a hand down and pulled my shirt up. Edward got a full view of my stomach and bra covered chest. Edward sucked in a breath and then he was on top of me. His lips roamed my neck and collarbones, nipping and sucking in some places. He was getting me so worked up I was scared I'd come and he'd barely touched me.

My fingers buried themselves in his hair and pulled. Edward growled and ground his hips into mine.

"Oh, God." I moaned. I loved it when he growled.

One of his hands moved behind me and tried to unclasp my bra. After a minute or so he got frustrated with it and tore it. I laughed, glad that I didn't much care about that bra and at the fact that he looked adorable trying to get the damn thing off. When it was gone one hand went to one breast and his mouth went to the other. It seemed Edward liked boobs.

I'd never done anything like this with anyone but I did read books. I knew the mechanics and I was going to put my knowledge to good use.

He kissed down my torso and went for my pants. My hands ran up his back, ripping his shirt in their wake. I threw the scraps away. Edward pulled my pants down and off and I gasped as he kissed my thighs and hips. He ran a hand up my leg and hitched one over his shoulder. He leaned up a little and looked down at me as if I was the answer to all his prayers.

"Touch me, Edward." I sounded so wanton. I hardly recognized my voice.

Edward looked in my eyes and then down at my body. A devilish smile spread across his face as he leaned down breathed deeply on me. I groaned and closed my eyes again. My senses were in overdrive. I feel him everywhere, all around me. It would be overwhelming if I didn't enjoy it so much.

"Smells so good," He murmured against me.

His teeth tore my underwear. His lips ghosted over my sex. I held my breath, waiting for him to touch me.

I waited and still he didn't so my eyes opened. His dark eyes stared back at me and I was so, so glad we didn't need to breathe otherwise I'd already be passed out by now. Once he had my attention, he just dove in. He licked and sucked and nipped and I had half a mind to wonder why he even bothered to ask me to show him what to do.

My fingers gripped at his hair. My chest rose and fell with each breath I took. My eyes clenched shut as he pushed one finger inside me. My hips were humping his face. I didn't have the grace to be embarrassed.

"Oh, oh, oh…" I moaned, as his finger started moving in me. It was too much.

"Edward!" I shouted a second later.

If I wasn't in heaven before, I damn sure was now.

Edward placed a single on my sex then kissed up my body. When he reached my lips I grabbed onto him and held him to me as my lips fused with his.

"How did I do?" He asked after he pulled away.

"Great," I sighed. I felt so weightless.

"You sound you've had the best massage ever." He chuckled.

I shook my head. "Not massage, orgasm."

His face lit up and in the sunlight he looked almost like an angel. It was in that moment that I knew he was my mate and that I would never, _ever_ let anything happen to him.

**So, was that steamy or was it steamy? Review and let me know. I write faster when you do. If you haven't noticed I tend to offer teasers every other chapter, on occasion it may be a few chapters in a row. I'm offering teasers again to anyone who reviews and if you like, Edward can fondle your boobs, too. Lol. Also check my profile for the link to the banner for this story that my lovely beta made. It's great. The next update should be in a week or two as I start school next week and it's always hectic. Until then,**

**R4L**


	10. Daydreams and Visitors

**Hey, peeps. RL has been hectic and I just managed to pull myself away to write this chapter in two hours while being snowed in at school! Ha! So, anyways, here you go, an extra long chapter. **

**Disclaimer:"Being snowed in, while classes are cancelled...I almost feel sorry R4L. But she's glad classes are cancelled so yeah. I own, she doesn't and yadda yadda." S.M.**

**EPOV**

_I watched her as she pulled her shirt over her head and drop it to the floor, I watched as she undid her pants and slowly shimmied them down them down her legs. She wasn't trying to tease me; she was just undressing. I was waiting for her in bed after we had had dinner about a half hour ago. She told me to go to bed while she cleaned up and then she'd be right there. _

_I don't know what came over me. I just _wanted_ her. _

_I threw the sheets away from my body and all but ran to her. One of my arms encircled her waist while the other buried itself in her luscious her. I brought her lips roughly to mine. I kissed her roughly, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and I could feel her fingers bury themselves in my hair and pull. She knew I liked it, especially when I growled so I did it just for her benefit._

_I walked her backwards to the bed and gently leaned over her when she laid back. I trailed my lips down the side of her face then her neck and to her soft and pert breasts. I loved them a passion almost close the love I had for me but nothing could come close to the love I felt for her mind and soul. _Nothing_._

_Quickly, I removed her underwear then suckled her left nipple in mouth while pinching and pulling on the other. Her body arched up into me and she moaned loudly. My hard on was complaining about being confined in my boxer briefs so I pulled them down and off while still keeping my hold on her breast. When they were gone I switched breasts and ran a hand down her soft and pliant body._

_I played with her folds until her legs were clamped so tight around me I could barely move. I kissed down her body and when I got to her folds I dove in without preamble. She had once told me that my tongue, teeth, and mouth were magical and many times I used that to my advantage, especially when performing fellatio on her. _

_She never lasted long and I loved the taste of her on my tongue. It let me know that she was mine and no one else's. It let me know that she loved everything I was doing to her. It let me know that I could do it as many times as I pleased because not only did she love it, I loved it, too, if not more so._

_I ate at her until she came two or three times. I couldn't exactly tell because there was just so much coming out that my senses were on overload and I just drank and drank. When I had my fill I moved up her body and gently slid into her wet heat. Her gasp of pleasure was not lost on me, despite my senses being on overload._

_I leaned down and captured her mouth with mine. One of her hands gripped my hair while the other ran down my back. I knew I'd have marks on it in the morning but I didn't care. She could mark me up as much as she wanted as long as she kept clenching around me._

_I pounded into her, shaking the bed, making hit the wall. There'd be marks in it, too in the morning. Something else I'd have to fix, later. I tasted her skin and remembered the strawberry body wash she always used when in the shower or the bathtub. I'd have to get her more of that._

_Her moans were getting louder and the grip she had on my hair was so tight I was almost scared she'd tear out a patch of it. It hurt a bit, too, but the fact that she squeezing the ever-living fuck out of cock and digging her heels into my lower back negated all that._ She_ was close, and I was just getting there._

_I moved a hand down and hitched a leg up over my shoulder. Her mouth opened wider and her eyes clenched shut. She hardly uttered a word as she came, hard. A few more pumps and I was right there with her. _

_She gasped as the final spasms of her orgasm went through her and then just collapsed, her body spent. I rolled a little to the side so I wouldn't put all my weight on her and sighed. My cock and body were so relaxed I think I could've fallen asleep. She turned on her side and sighed. A relaxed smile was spread across her face and I was more than happy to be the one who put t there._

_Her eyes were heavy and I knew she was about to fall asleep. Just as I was about to pull the sheets back and pull her under them with me something hit my leg. I looked down and nothing was there. Hmm, I shrugged and pulled her up with me. Something hit my leg again._

"Edward!"

I jumped about fifty feet in the air and hit the ceiling of my room. When I was coming I landed on my feet but I knew there'd be a dent in the ceiling. Bella wouldn't be happy about that…

I blanked and looked up at Emmett as I righted myself and came out of my crouched position.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Um…I…" I rubbed the back of my head. "Daydreaming?" I said it like a question because I knew I wasn't asleep, obviously, I can't sleep, but damn, that was some daydream.

Emmett raised his eyebrows and than glanced down. He burst out laughing and I groaned. Stupid fucking hard on.

I must've been too into my daydream to notice that he had come home. What's the point of mindreading when you can't even realize your family is home so you wont get caught masturbating.

"Seriously, you've had blue balls since I caught you guys in your room almost three months ago. Why don't you just do it already?" He was exasperated.

Bella and I had been more or less skirting around having sex, particularly because I asked if we could take it slow and well I couldn't find another reason for why we hadn't yet. We have done other…stuff. She'd gone down on me and I destroyed my leather couch when she was done. I went down on her and we broke on her bed. Emmett laughed at that. We've touched and explored and kissed and nipped and licked and God I've never thought the female body, well Bella's body, could be so…glorious.

I shrugged at Emmett.

"I don't know, Em. We just…haven't. I'm not even sure I'm ready. You know this is the first time I've done anything with a woman, I guess I'm just nervous or anxious or scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Em, she's like 200 years old! I'm sure she's had plenty of experience with other men in that time. I'm scared I wont be good enough for her or that she wont like it."

Emmett just rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He led me from my room down to the living room. We stood at the window and watched as she pulled up in the front of the house.

"This may surprise you but Bella is also a virgin. I would've thought she'd tell you because you are one too, but sometimes she doesn't think that way. Yes, she's a couple centuries old and yes she knows _a lot_ of things but that doesn't mean she's experienced everything she knows. It just means she's smart and curious. When the time is right just go for it. She'll love it." Em winked at me and then laughed at my agape mouth.

I would've thought…she…well this is interesting.

I digested this information as Emmett went out side to help Bella out her car. They exchanged a few words and suddenly Emmett started blocking me and I couldn't hear anything Bella was thinking.

Emmett learned that he could think of stupid or nasty or recite the alphabet in thirty languages if he wanted to hide something from me. I learned that when he's tried to sneak up on me on our hunting trips sometimes. He's getting better but I always usually catch him.

The two of them walked up the stairs and came in the house. Their faces told me that something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked as I met them at the door.

They glanced at each other then back at me. Bella sighed.

"We're going to have some company. Some old friends of ours will be visiting later today."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Well, yes and no. Their diet is the same as ours but they are…succubus." Emmett answered.

"You mean, like, women who prey on men? They exist?" I could hardly believe it.

"More or less."

Emmett and Bella didn't look particularly happy about this. Their faces wee slightly drawn. They were worried. Emmett's thought lagged and I caught pictures of leggy blondes and tight skirts but no faces. I wondered why he tried to hide them from me but considering the annoyed look on his face I decided not to ask.

Three hours later, after beating Emmett in a few races of _Burnout Revenge_ on the PS2 we had a got a few weeks ago the doorbell rang. Bella suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She was reading as far as I could tell. Emmett paused the game and turned around on the floor. I mimicked his actions and listened to Bella as she greeted our guests.

"Bella! It's been too long!"

"Tanya, Kate, Irina. How are you?" I could hear the rustling or clothes as they all hugged. "I see you have a new edition."

"Yes, we do, shall we come in?"

"Of course,"

The clicking of four sets of heels sounded across the foyer and into the living room. Bella brought up the rear and her face didn't look as happy as she had sounded a few second ago.

"I see you have a new edition, as well." The front female said.

They were all blonde, tall and leggy. I had the urge to blink they were so beautiful. I could definitely see why they were succubae. It was painfully obvious. They were dressed in tight jeans and camisoles and stilettos but they could've been in paper bags and still be beautiful.

Bella stood between us and introduced us all. "Edward, this Tanya, Kate, Irina, and…" They each waved as Bella said their names.

"Rosalie," The tallest one in the back answered.

"Nice to meet you all." I said quietly. They made me slightly nervous and I didn't really like the way Tanya was staring at me. Her thoughts weren't much better. I saw flashes of limbs and torn clothes. I shuddered. The other three were just curious about me. Rosalie was more focused on Emmett than me though. I glanced at him and realized he was more focused on her than the rest of them. Hmm…

"Same here," Emmett said after a moment.

I watched Bella, her body was tense and she still didn't look happy. Her lost focus as she looked at everyone and then she smiled when she caught the vibe flowing between Emmett and Rose. I grinned at her and she returned it.

"Why don't you all take a seat and we'll catch up?"

Bella sat down between Emmett and me while the girls took the two couches.

"Rosalie has only been with us for about fifty years or so. We found her somewhere outside of New York. A rogue vampire who was later killed by the Volturi had turned her. We took her in and showed her the ropes, so to speak." Tanya explained. She was speaking to us but eyeing me.

_I wonder how long it would take to get him in bed…_

I cringed at the thought. She was unnaturally beautiful, yes but it didn't attract me. Only one person did and I wasn't even sure she knew that.

"So, she's still fairly young." Bella spoke to Tanya then turned to Rosalie on the opposite couch. "If you do not mind my asking, how did you run into a vampire?"

"Well, I didn't run into him, he ran into me, literally. He broke half my body and then bit me and ran off. I was on my way from a friend's house when it happened. I hardly remember it but I changed and then roamed the streets at night feeding off of animals. I just couldn't bare the thought it killing anyone and I was grateful when the Denali sisters found me. I don't know how I would've turned out if they didn't." She explained.

"Yes, she was quite out of it when we found her. I don't think she had fed in a few weeks." Kate said.

"What about Edward, how did you happen upon such a nice specimen?" Tanya said. Her voice was slightly low and from her thoughts she was trying to sound sexy.

"He was in a nasty car crash not to far from here. I saved him. He's only about six months old." Bella explained.

I felt like a newborn baby. Technically, I was, but it was kind of the first time hearing her say it out loud. It felt different. Has it really only been six months? It feels so much longer.

I chanced a glance at her and she smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes. I had a feeling she holding something back and made a mental note to ask her about it later. Emmett and Rosalie were still kind of making goo goo eyes at each other so I nudged him on the shoulder. He glanced at me.

_What?_

I moved my eyes between him and Rosalie.

_Dude, she's like…hot! I mean…I…help me?_

It would seem Em was tongue tied and thought tied. I raised my eye brow because he was asking me for help when he knew I was clueless about this kind of thing, obviously, since I had just asked him for help with Bella. So, I just decided to throw his words right back at him.

"When the time is right…" I trailed off. He caught my drift and grinned. He held up his fist for me to bump and I did so.

Irina and Kate were curious as to what was going on and were Rosalie and Tanya but Rosalie was trying to figure what she feeling and Tanya, well, I think she was about to do something…bad.

"Do you have any powers, Edward?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I can read minds."

Their eyes went wide and their thoughts were all a jungle of words in my head. It was getting loud and I cringed. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. For a second I couldn't understand anything anyone was saying but then they all just looked at each other and suddenly it was quiet.

_If he can hear me now then he must know how much I would like to run my tongue down his—_

I flinched at Tanya's thought and pleaded with Bella to do something when I looked at her.

**Blame my lovely beta, ImaTwiTard for that ending. She made me do it. Go read her story, _With The Grace of a Woman,_ it's awesome! I'm gonna work on the next chapt because it's blizzarding outside and well, i'm not going anywhere soon. Lol. Hope fully the next chapt will be out around next friday if not then that monday.**

**Until next time,**

**R4L**


	11. AN!

A/N

No, this is obviously not an update. I'm sorry that there hasn't been one in almost two months as my lovely beta has reminded me but I've had RL give me a kick in the ass and some things have happened that I need to take care of. As for OEL, it will be on hiatus until about mid May to the beginning of June. There is just a lot on my plate right now and I cannot work on this. But I promise I will finish it. I never leave anything hanging and I just couldn't do that to you guys and plus I'd feel bad.

So, if you have any question, concerns, comments please feel free to PM me and PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW THIS UPDATE. IT WILL BE REPLACED WITH A CHAPTER ONCE I GET BACK ON MY FEET!

Until then,

R4L


End file.
